The loves in spring
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: Porque los amores del pasado, aunque sean, no otra cosa más que, amores olvidados, siguen siendo eso, simplemente amores. Serie de drabbles que pertenece al reto nº 6 Pairings arriesgados del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".
1. La dama de Arena

Serie de drabbles que pertenece al reto nº 6 Pairings arriesgados del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

_Todos los personajes presentes en este fic pertenecen a George. R.R. Martin, yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro _

Porque los amores del pasado, aunque sean, no otra cosa más que, amores olvidados, siguen siendo eso, simplemente amores.

_The loves in spring_

**La dama de arena**

Ella, apesar de todo, continuaba siendo, lo que siempre había sido, para lo que la prepararon, durante toda su vida, una dama, quizás, fue por eso, pero nadie lo sabe, que en aquella oportunidad, soporto su orgullo herido; cuando el, hizo aquella entrega, delante de toda la corte, en Harrenhall, a aquella dama del norte. Despreciándola, ignorándola, pisoteando, el amor que le sentía.

Porque al fin al cabo ella, en lo más profundo de su corazón, albergaba un gran, anhelo de amor por él.

Como no hacerlo, si al fin y al cabo el, era todo lo que una dama pudiera soñar, fuerte, bien parecido, un caballero con las damas y un guerrero en la batalla.

Por eso, en aquella oportunidad, aguanto aquel espectáculo, derecha en la tribuna, con la mirada fija en ellos y supo en aquel momento, gracias al brillo en sus ojos, que lo había perdido, más lo comprendió. Pues, ella sabía, lo que él deseaba y también que no podría dárselo. Sobre todo después de lo ocurrido, hacia ya varios meses atrás, durante aquella fatídica noche, en la que casi perdiera la vida.

Fue así que, nada pudo hacer aquella vez, más que observar aquello, con la cabeza en alto, como le obligaba su orgullo de princesa, su orgullo de mujer; reservando las lagrimas, para su soledad, cuando él, ni nadie pudiera verla.

Dado que, si había algo de lo que se arrepentía era, el no haber aguantado, uno más, tan solo un parto más, si hubiera podido hacerlo, las cosas aquella tarde, hubieran sido diferentes. La corona hubiera sido suya y su corazón, le hubiera pertenecido, para siempre. Pero de algo estaba segura, de que, los dioses eran, esquivos y caprichosos, siendo el destino que le asignaron, tan bello, como cruel. Ya que, ella podría ser reina, pero, jamás amada, por su amor, por su rey, al menos, no, como ella quería y percibía, que lo era, aquella muchacha, de nombre Stark.


	2. El Caballero de plata

_The loves in Spring_

**El caballero de plata**

Si había algo que él deseaba con todo el corazón, eso era, ser el padre de la trinidad, los tres dragones, que luego, lo sucederían en el trono, pero sobre todo el padre de _el príncipe _y no cualquier príncipe, sino aquel que, hacia ya generaciones atrás, les había sido prometido a los Targaryen, aquel que nacería, cuando callera la estrella sangrante.

Por eso, cuando se entero, gracias al maestre que, Elia no podría darle otro hijo, para así, poder alcanzar uno de sus mayores anhelos porque si bien el, era el padre de el príncipe prometido, jamás conseguiría serlo la trinidad, o al menos, eso entendía gracias al diagnostico de su esposa.

Por aquel motivo, cuando en Harrenhall se topo con aquella Stark, el mundo volvió a su curso, para el entender de él, pues la había encontrado. Había encontrado aquella, que le daría a su hija faltante, a la tercera cabeza.

Pues debía ser una niña, después de todo el dragón, necesitaba tres cabezas un rey y dos reinas.

Al fin podría decir que, sus sueños se habían cumplido, mas no era que no amara a Elia, en verdad no lo hacía, para él no era más que, una amiga, una confidente, solo esperaba que lo comprendiera, dado que ella sabia cuanto deseaba, aquello.

Fue por eso, por el amor fraternal que el poseía para con ella, que no quiso obligarla luego de, aquella vez. Mas no le cabía duda alguna de que, Lyanna Stark era la indicada para, traer al mundo a la tercera cabeza de dragón, pues a su lado podía sentirse como, lo que era en verdad, el padre de dragones, el padre de Azor Ahai.


	3. La dama de Hielo

_The loves in spring_

**La dama de ****Hielo**

Ella jamás pensó llegar a sentirse así por nadie, sabía lo que le avecinaba en un futuro, mas no lo deseaba, ya que no amaba a Robert ni añoraba a la idea de convertirse en la señora de Bastión de Tormentas en un futuro próximo como le había comunicado su padre, hacia ya varios meses atrás en Invernalia.

Pero otros fueron los deseos de los dioses, quienes la guiaron a sentir algo como aquello, en verdad eran crueles ¿En verdad merecía eso? Quien hubiera dicho que de un día para otro ella se sentirá como cualquier doncella, segada de amor por un hombre como él. Sabía que no era suyo, nunca lo había sido porque, aunque sus palabras dijeran lo contrario para apaciguarla la sombra de Elia Martell no se apartaría de su mente.

Sin embargo su testarudez irrefrenable la había conducido al estado en el cual ahora se encontraba uno no muy digno para una mujer como ella, eso lo sabía bien.

Pese a todo aun lo seguía amando, cada minuto que pasaba en aquella torre y añoraba su pronto regreso. Mas no se sentía desamparada de el dado que el su semilla crecía en su entrañas día con día.


End file.
